Our research interests for the past several years have centered on the neuroanatomical organization of the rhesus monkey brain in relationship to behavior, and the behavioral nature of the frontal lobe, parietal lobe, and Wernicke-Korsakoff syndromes in man. Based on observations from this research and of human patients suffering from neurological disorders as a result of chronic alcohol addiction, we have become interested in pursuing in a controlled manner the nature of neuroanatomical and behavioral changes induced by chronic ethanol ingestion and thiamine deficiency in the rhesus monkey. Our overall objectives are aimed at assessing the individual, as well as the combined etiological effects of these variables in producing brain lesions similar to those observed in human patients suffering from Wernicke-Korsakoff disease. Our experimental methods will entail the controlled administration of a modified diet lacking only in thiamine, and the forced administration of specific quantities of ethanol. The effects of these treatments on the behavior of the monkey will be assessed with clinical neurological examinations and within the context of a formal testing situation that assesses memory related processes. The experiment will be concluded by carefully evaluating neurohistopathological changes in the brain that may be either a direct result of the treatment variables, or the end product of other altered neurlogical variables in the brain.